The invention relates to a hair-cutting apparatus having a toothed cutting device which consists of a first toothed cutter having at least one row of cutter teeth and a second toothed cutter having at least one row of hair catching teeth and in which the hair catching teeth each have a non-bent first portion which extends from a respective tooth base and a bent second portion which adjoins the first portion and extends up to the free end of the tooth, the non-bent first portions of the hair catching teeth having bounding portions which are remote from the free end portions and are separated from each other by a distance L.
The invention further relates to a hair-cutting device as described and to a toothed cutter also as described above.
The above described hair-cutting apparatus, a toothed cutting device and a toothed cutter are known from the patent document JP 52-147.142 A. In the known construction only a comparatively small distance L has been chosen, as a result of which in operation comparatively long and comparatively short hairs are caught effectively but in operation a comparatively strong skin irritation occurs owing to the comparatively small length of the bent portions of the hair catching teeth, namely as a result of scratching of the short bent tooth portions of the hair catching teeth, which gives rise to a relatively unpleasant feeling during hair-cutting and is therefore undesirable.
According to the invention, it has been found the object is, achieved when the distance L between the bounding faces lies in a range between 0.7 mm and 1.3 mm.
Owing to the measures in accordance with the invention it is achieved in a very simple manner that an effective catching of comparatively short hairs and comparatively long hairs as well as a gentle cooperation of the hair catching teeth with the skin over which they are passed is guaranteed. In the present context it is to be noted that the construction in accordance with the invention is the result of prolonged tests, during which tests it has been found that a distance L smaller than 0.7 mmxe2x80x94as in the case of the afore-mentioned prior-art constructionxe2x80x94leads to a non-gentle cooperation with the skin, i.e. scratching of the skin, which results in skin irritation, which is undesirable. Furthermore, it has been found that in the case of a distance L greater than 1.3 mm a gentle cooperation of the hair catching teeth with the skin is achieved but has the disadvantage that comparatively long hairs are caught in a comparatively poor manner. Thus, the advantages mentioned hereinbefore, namely an effective catching of comparatively short hairs and comparatively long hairs as well as a gentle cooperation of the hair catching teeth with the skin, i.e. a scratch-free movement of the hair catching teeth over the skin, are guaranteed only by the provision of the feature the invention, namely that the distance L lies in a range between 0.7 mm and 1.3 mm.
It has proved to be advantageous when the distance L lies in a range between 0.9 mm and 1.1 mm and especially between 0.95 and 1.05 mm. Tests which have been carried out have shown that the values defined therein are particularly advantageous.
Furthermore, it has proved to be particularly advantageous when the nominal thickness of the hair catching teeth of the second tooth cutter, in their bent second portions, are equal to their original thickness when in an unbent condition. This is because such a construction can be manufactured in a particularly simple manner and without any additional processing.
Furthermore, it has proved to be particularly advantageous when the free ends of the hair catching.